1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel germicidal herbicide for agriculture and horticulture and, particularly relates to a germicidal herbicide for agriculture and horticulture comprising one or more compounds, as active ingredients, having formula (I); EQU r--x--ch.dbd.ch--cooy (i)
wherein R represents an alkyl or alkenyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, X represents S, SO or SO.sub.2, and Y represents a hydrogen atom, an alkali metal, an alkaline earth metal, NH.sub.4, an alkyl or alkenyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a polyalcohol residue which may have therein ether bonds formed by intramolecular or intermolecular dehydration, an acetal glycerol residue, or an oxyethylene (1 to 20 units) or oxypropylene group (1 to 20 units) terminated by an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the field of agricultural chemicals has made considerable progress and as a result a number of new germicides and herbicides have been produced. However, some of these agricultural chemicals or either harmful to man and animals or, pollute the environment., and moreover their effects are unstable. These deficiencies, therefore, often pose social problems.
In view of the above circumstances, there continues to be a need for germicidal herbicides for agriculture and horticulture having stable effects and higher safety.
In order to provide germicidal herbicides for agriculture and horticulture meeting the above demands, the present inventors examined a number of compounds and as a result found that alkylsulfenyl acrylic acid, alkylsulfinyl acrylic acid and alkylsulfonyl acrylic acid derivatives represented by formula (I) exhibit excellent germicidal effects on a plant virus and exhibit herbicidal effects on various weeds. Based on this finding, the present invention has been accomplished.